Thardos
Thardos Blinbeard, called Captain by his squad that got stuck later on, is one of the more later survivors of Aelos that were invited by the All-Father and Mithaniel Elenval. Biography Thardos, a young dwarf. Had just moved on to let his father Drinard work in the mines as he himself would investigate the cold snowy peaks of Arkaeos. Brave, silent and sharp by weapon and a great leader. He was most likely unstoppable by that age, followed by fellow friends to seek anything valuable south ahead. Both he and his father knew that when Thardos would become mature enough, he would travel by himself. As he asked his father if he really could become a leader that Drinard thought he would be, the father stood hesitated before giving an answer, "O-Of course my son... I've seen you practice with weapons that you made yourself in the blacksmith, in a few years you will not need your father nor think of me, which I'm afraid of." People saw it that the ten storms slaughtered everything in it's way with no mercy and no resistance. But Thardos pulled up his gun and aimed for every single demons head that approached, he took atleast one with a few shots, the rest that came sliced some of the dwarves of his squad. Thardos changed strategy and focused on so the others could escape, he did whatever what he could to stop them in just a couple of seconds. If he would make one mistake then the demons would crush him like an insect and the others wouldn't have a chance. But he made it, with just a shot that were aimed for the chest instead hit the weapon, it fell off from the demons hand as Thardos and the rest made the run for it. They succeeded, but without pride. It frightened everyone on what would happend. The Ten Storms All the dwarves watched those demons coming from the sky, landing as they cracked the ground and burned everything in their way. They made a settlement up in the mountains in a small cave with a hidden fire so no tracks were given. No words were dropping from their mouths as they freezed from toes to top, shaking so their teeth almost fell off. There was nothing to do if they didn't want to risk their life. One by one the dwarves died because of the cold, waiting in sorrow and fear. Thardos encouraged them to continue higher up to the mountains. But as higher they got, the weaker they became. It ended up that Thardos and his right hand, a dwarf engineer. Stood there staring towards the valley. "I'm frightened to say that this is how it ends, but it was an honor to fight with you. Even though we all just wanted money from this whole trip." The dwarf said as he lied down and never got up. Suddenly, the cold faded and Thardos couldn't feel the snow surrounding him. The stars where above him as he saw two men gazing upon him. It was Elenval and Cynoril that Thardos never knew off. They asked him about his story and the dwarf told them, unknown of why he would be there as Elenval explained. Later on in a long discussion he was told that Thardos was one of the few survivors of the demons attack and trusted by he All-Father, Thardos joined Elenval's group to defeat the demons and the one so called Kalash. Abilities Level 1: Poisoned Shot, a bullet filled with a toxic 'bomb' exploding as it hits its target. Only effects the target it hits. Causing poision damage over 15 seconds. Incendiary Shots, a few bullets causing fire damage that can set its target on fire. Only effects the target it hits. Causing fire damage over 5 seconds. Sharp Sight, the caster sits in a sniper position as its damage can effect up to 2x normal damage. When moving or taking damage the buff interrupts. Lasts for 15 seconds. Level 2: Swift Reflex, the caster is moving faster and has a large chance to dodge attacks, easier to dodge ranged attacks. Lasts for 5 seconds. Adrenaline Rush, the caster reloads the gun 50% faster then normaly. Lasts for 10 seconds. Level 3 (Prestige Class): Multi-Shot, firing 3 bullets in one trigger on its target(s). Can fire up to 3 targets. Can also be Incendiary Shots or Poisoned Shots. Dynamite, the caster lits up a three round dynamite and throws it up towards the target(s). Effects up to 6 targets. Deals less damage on every + target.